emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1831 (5th January 1994)
Plot Lynn's house is still on fire. Zoe and Kathy try and encourage her to go and see a doctor. Luke rides up to the stables to tell Vic and Viv that they need to open the shop for supplies and he tells them that it looks like a plane has come down on the village. Kelly, Donna and Scott have to leave Samson behind. Alan is still writing his missing persons list. Bernard does not think that anyone will have survived the plane crash as it looks like it was a big jet which crashed from 30,000 feet. Shirley offers to find the school caretaker, Mr Derry, to open up and use as a base and she is also going to open up the village hall as a point for the emergency services to work from. Kim arrives at The Woolpack, she cries on Frank's shoulder. Zoe is worried about Chris. Jack is still filling in the hole to rebuild the bridge. Sarah turns up, wondering what has happened to Joe and Annie. Joe is pleased when he realises that Annie is alive and talks to her. Jack and Josh finish filling in the gaps on the bridge. Kim and Lynn mourn the loss of their properties. Seth's house has also been completely demolished. Alan gets upset remembering how they parted on bad terms and he presumes that Seth is dead and starts to cry. Bernard is tending to people in the school hall. Eric is wandering round looking for Elizabeth. Viv is confused when he tells her he shouldn't have done something. Vic thinks that he is in shock. The emergency services manage to get over the bridge. Alan completes the missing list - Seth, Elizabeth, Jess and Margaret Hutchinson, Nick, Archie, Mark and Alice. Joe wakes up again, he hears the sound of traffic passing and decides to drag himself up to the road but his legs give way. Josh sees Samson who leads him to the wine bar wreckage. He hears Chris call for help. Everyone comes out of The Woolpack to help. Chris wants Kathy with him. Luke finds Zoe and tells her that she is wanted at Oak Tree Farm to tend to some badly burnt cows. Chris' legs are trapped under heavy rubble. Joe manages to flag down a police car. Kim and Shirley help out with the injured. The fire crew are unable to send anyone to help Chris yet. Frank notices Samson and gets an idea. The army arrive in the village. Eric continues to wander around calling for Elizabeth. Samson is used to help pull wreckage off Chris. Josh watches as Kathy comforts Chris. Cast Regular cast *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kim Barker - Claire King *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory Guest cast *Cyril King - Tim Wylton *PC Cooper - Ronnie Leek *Josh Lewis - Peter Warnock *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard Locations *Whiteley's Farm - Exterior *Kim Barker's stables *The Woolpack - Public bar, forecourt and car park *Main Street *Skipdale Bridge *Unknown roads *School Hall *Unknown field Notes *Final appearance of Bernard Archard as Leonard Kempinski, despite the character appearing as a corpse in this episode. *This special Wednesday episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7:00pm. *The child actor portraying Peter Whiteley appears uncredited. *This episode was included in the Emmerdale - The Rescue VHS released by NTV on 1st March 1994. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on VHS